Big Time Espionage
by Nick Kenneth
Summary: In a cruel twist of fate, two people find love at the brink of a Third World War -Caution: Kogan, slash, violence, sex, language in future chapters; alternate and mainly-fictional timeline of the Cold War era between the US and the Soviet Union -Update: 12/28/2014 - New chapter, Chapter 5, is in progress :3
1. Chapter 1 - The Spy goes to America (I)

**Big Time Espionage**

**Chapter 1**

Dimitri Chernetsky wakes up as his alarm clock rings.

He looks at the clock as it shows 6:00am. The brunette stretches out a bit as he begins to lift himself out of his bed.

He then proceeds to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast of fried eggs, boiled potatoes and a slice of meat. He also boils a kettle of water for his coffee, and retrieves the half-empty bottle of vodka from one of the kitchen cabinets. When all his breakfast items have been cooked, he places them on a single plate, which he then places on his wooden dining table. He then pours hot water over the powdered black coffee inside his mug, gets a glass tumbler, then the bottle of vodka and places them all on the table. Before he begins his breakfast, he silently makes the Orthodox sign of the Cross inside his mouth using his tongue and prays the blessing before meals silently as he pretends to stare at the window.

The reason is that Dimitri is in Moscow, in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Russian SFSR), which forms part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) or also known as the Soviet Union. Dimitri is living under the communist leadership of Leonid Brezhnev, where all forms of religion, including the Russian Orthodox Church, is strictly and brutally forbidden.

However, Dimitri secretly defies the communist ban, for Orthodoxy is the only reason for him to keep his sanity amidst the cruel rule of the communist regime in his homeland.

But fortunately for Dimitri, even though the Soviet Government is harsh on majority of its citizens, he is at a better position than the typical Soviet citizen. The reason is that Dimitri Chernetsky is also a KGB agent - a Soviet spy.

But being a KGB agent doesn't mean he is fully immune or safe from the watchful eyes of the Soviet government. He is sure that other KGB agents are watching him even in the privacy of his own home.

And so after finishing his breakfast, as he lifts up the dishes and the now empty mug of coffee, he makes the Orthodox sign of the Cross again with his tongue and silently utter his prayer after meals. He then goes back to his table and downs himself five shots of his vodka, for even in his well-insulated house, the harsh cold weather of Russia is still making him shiver. After finishing his shots, he returns the bottle back into the cabinet and begins washing all the cookware, dishes, mugs, glasses and utensils that he used.

Afterwards, the brunette proceeds to his bathroom to take a bath and brush his teeth before work. He then dresses himself sharply today, because he has an important meeting to attend to first before proceeding with his next mission.

As he straightens up his tie and closes the buttons on his coat, he looks at his clock again: 8:00am. At the exact moment, a car horn honks from outside his lawn. Dimitri lets out a sigh as he turns off all the lights and appliances, and then locks the door as he proceeds to the black sedan waiting for him in front of his house.

And as he closes the door, his fellow KGB agent greets him and he greets him back. The car then starts moving for their short journey to the Kremlin.

They arrive at the Kremlin. Dimitri alights from the car and waves at his colleague with a smile. The fellow KGB then taps his horn lightly and mouths the words wishing him good luck in his mission. Dimitri then proceeds to one of the KGB offices inside to attend the meeting with his superiors, his fellow senior agents and his subordinates. The confidential meeting involved KGB's next batch of actions in handling their communist allies China and North Korea, and their next batch of espionage activities against the United States of America and how to counter any potential actions by the US against USSR. Dimitri is in charge of the activities involving the United States. He is also handed his documents for his next mission by his superiors.

And so, after the meeting, he walks out of the KGB office building, where a white car awaits him. Another fellow KGB senior agent is waiting for him. He enters the car and his colleague drives him to Moscow's Sheremetyevo Airport. The brunette KGB agent then uses his KGB-issued fake Russian passport showing his name as Vasilii Nikolayevich for his trip to the People's Republic of China, another communist country allied with the Soviet Union. In no time, Dimitri boards an Aeroflot Tupolev TU-154B which would fly him from Moscow to Beijing. Upon arriving to Beijing, Dimitri takes another flight, using his fake Russian passport to Tokyo, Japan, for the final leg of his journey.

Upon arriving in Tokyo, Japan, Dimitri once again checks-in for the final leg of his flight. His next flight is bound for Los Angeles, in the United States. As part of KGB protocol, he then uses his KGB-issued fake US passport for the flight to the States.

Dimitri's facial features will definitely be mistaken for a good-looking American's. He was a brunette, brown-eyed, pale-skinned Caucasian who is 5'9" tall, sports a medium build, and has facial features that seem like he's someone from Minnesota or Texas. And furthermore, although he speaks Russian natively, Dimitri can speak American English with an absolutely flawless accent, either with a Texan southern accent or the typical general US accent.

As he waits for his turn in the queue, Dimitri Chernetsky opens his fake US passport so he could remember what his new false name is supposed to be.

And as he turns to the page showing his passport identity data, he sees and he memorizes his new name: _Logan Mitchell_

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Spy goes to America (II)

**Author's Notes****: Hi friends! Months (actually, years, LOL) of watching various military parades and military videos on YouTube, especially of USSR and East Germany, and actual research on the history of the Cold War, finally gave me an idea of making this Cold War-era fanfic. I hope you'll like it! :)**

**Big Time Espionage**

**Chapter 2**

Dimitri Chernetsky, or now known as Logan Mitchell during his mission in Los Angeles, easily breezes through US Immigration and Customs because of the convincing fake US immigration stamps on his passport, and because he queued at the lines of immigration and customs officers who are also spies working for the Soviet Union. Unbeknownst to the United States, KGB agents have infiltrated all aspects of the US government. And as a result, the USSR can easily obtain any information about any activities planned by the US against them, and can easily send Soviet spies in and out of the US.

After leaving the airport terminal, Logan boards a random cab, which takes him to his hotel somewhere near downtown Los Angeles.

Inside his hotel room, Logan places his luggage in a far corner of the room. The brunette then places his suitcase on his bed and opens it. He flips several latches in the corners of his suitcase's linings, which reveals a hidden compartment inside. He then retrieves his mission papers and other documents from the Kremlin. The documents have letterheads claiming that they are from a Belarus office of Aeroflot (the national airline of the Soviet Union), and the text and languages in the document are a mix of Russian and Ukrainian, to cause minor confusion to US agents if they seize the documents. However, the documents will not make sense at once to US agents, since even if they were able to translate it, the documents seem to be about invitations for tourist groups to Minsk. But the content is actually coded instructions from the Kremlin to their KGB operatives in the US, and questions from the Kremlin about the espionage progress. Logan also sees within the coded letters that he is to meet KGB subordinates at a nearby hotel by 7:30pm on that same day.

The brunette finishes reading the documents after 15 minutes, and places his suitcase on the floor, beside the bedside table. He then takes off his coat, neck tie and shoes, and he plops himself down on the soft bed as he rests for a bit after his long flights and the brief stress of his worry of being caught as a Soviet spy. Logan looks at the room's alarm clock and sees that it's just 4:00pm. He sets the alarm clock to go off at 6:00pm. He gets up once again, and removes his shirt, undershirt, pants and shorts, letting only his briefs remain. He plops himself again on the bed. The almost-naked brunette spy, clad only in his briefs, then closes his eyes and goes into a light nap to wipe the tiredness away.

The alarm clock goes off at 6:00pm, and the brunette wakes up. He gets up and then pulls his remaining article of clothing, his underwear, down his ankles and throws it towards the pile of clothes he took off several hours ago. The naked brunette then proceeds to the bathroom to take a shower before meeting with his KGB comrades.

While he shampoos his hair and lathers soap all over his body, Logan eventually wishes he was taking a shower together with someone else. And with that thought, he starts to have an erection. Logan begins stroking himself, his hands lubricated with soap and water. He then imagines the sexiest person that he fancies... The sexiest guy he could think of.

It turns out that Logan/Dimitri is gay. However, since homosexuality is absolutely illegal and brutally dealt with in the Soviet Union, the poor KGB spy has to keep his sexuality a secret. He is only able to deal with his sexual urges through pleasuring himself and imagining his ideal man when he is alone in his bed.

As Logan continues stroking himself, he remembers his idea of the perfect guy. Despite his homeland Russia being home to goodlooking men, Logan has a different vision of his ideal man. When he carried out spying missions in East Germany and in the United States in the past, he combined features of European and American guys to envision his ideal man. It would be someone who has dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. His nose, jaws and eyebrows would be a bit European. And he imagines this guy as having an impeccable smile, with deep dimples and smile lines. And this guy would be tall and moderately skinny.

Logan continues imagining this dream guy to be standing in front of him, wet with the water coming out of the shower head, and is naked... With a hardon that's at least 8 inches long. Logan strokes vigorously as he imagines himself kissing this dream blonde and this guy then kneeling in front of him and sucking Logan's dick. The vision proved to be too intense for the spy as he then quickly feels the pressure forming in his loins. He leans back on the bathroom wall as his legs tense up for the incoming orgasm. As he feels the pressure building up at the base of his organ, he imagines his dream guy opening his mouth, and his tongue touching the head of his cock, ready to receive the spy's load into his mouth. That triggered the brunette's orgasm as his organ pulses, and he ejaculates up to 8 times at the thought of his dream blonde receiving his seed. The brunette finally comes undone, and lets out a sigh as reality sets in that he will never ever meet his dream guy. With his cock still throbbing from residual orgasmic contractions, he continues rinsing himself to prepare for his meeting.

After brushing his teeth and donning casual clothes, Logan inserts the Kremlin documents into a secret compartment in his jacket, and he goes out of the hotel. He hails a cab to drive him to the other hotel three blocks away from his own.

Upon arriving at the hotel, he proceeds to the room directed by the coded documents. He then rings the doorbell twice, plus knocks their secret knock code: two sets of three rapid knocks, as in Morse code for "S-S", which meant "_Sovetskiy Soyuz_" or Soviet Union. After 10 seconds of waiting, the door finally opens, and Logan lets himself in. As he closes and locks the door, he smiles at his KGB colleagues. There were five of them in the hotel room. Upon seeing Agent Chernetsky (Logan), all five stand at attention and salute their senior agent. Logan salutes back, and as he brings his arm down, the five agents also bring their saluting hands down, and they all begin to relax.

Logan also does a quick scan of the room to make sure that all window curtains are completely blocking all windows, to avoid them being spied upon from the outside.

Their conversation is to be carried out like a typical party, with music partially blaring and them saying party-related dialogues which actually are also coded messages to each other.

"Hey guys! How are all of you? Good to see all of you here!" Logan starts  
><em>(Greetings, comrades! Glory to the Soviet Union! How are you and the mission going?)<em>

"Oh, everything's groovy and peachy, Logie!" says the first agent  
><em>(Everything is proceeding as planned by the Kremlin. We have acquired very important information from the US military and the government)<em>

The first agent then offers him a pack of red Marlboro cigarettes, to which Logan nodded in gratitude and pulled out a stick. The second agent then pulls out his lighter to light the cigarette for his boss.

"Wonderful! How's the weather in Glendale?" Logan answers and asks back as he inhales and puffs on his cigarette.  
><em>(That is great news, comrade! What are the information you have retrieved?)<em>

"Oh it's a bit cloudy and cold there, but still pleasant overall" says the second agent  
><em>(The US military and the US government seem to be totally not on the Soviet Union's tails lately. They're still wary of the USSR, but looks like the are preoccupied with something else)<em>

Logan then signals to three of the agents to carry out loud conversations in English and with flawless American accents while he and the two agents huddle together on the hotel room's sofa. They begin whispering to each other in Russian.

"What do you mean the US is totally not hot on our tails?" Logan asks

"The US military is preoccupied with the activities being done by North Korea, North Vietnam and the People's Republic of China. North Korea is intent on taking over South Korea. North Vietnam is also preparing to invade South Vietnam. And PRC is sending strong messages against the Republic of China's exiled government in Taiwan" the first agent finally explains in detail

"Very good, comrade. But how much does the US know about our plans against them?" Logan questions further.

"So far, Comrade Dimitri, we have gathered information that the US thinks we're just saber-rattling and that we don't have the military capabilities to attack them. They don't even know about our actual nuclear arsenal. But they are still monitoring developments in the USSR through their CIA spies. Our teams are working hard to weed out those American scum from our government. And fortunately, sir, we still do not have the problem of double agents betraying the Motherland" says the second agent.

"Excellent. Do you have the printed reports?" Logan says as he extinguishes the now-shortened cigarette onto a nearby ashtray.

"Yes, Comrade Dimitri, sir." both agents say as they hand him the coded papers.

"Good. And here are the documents from the Kremlin." Logan continues as he opens the secret compartment in his jacket and retrieves the paper. The two KGB agents scan the documents while Logan reads the report given to him, as the three others continue laughing and chatting amidst the cheery party music to drown out the sounds of the actual meeting.

Orders from the Kremlin are changes in the long-term plans against the United States. No assassination attempts will be made on any US official. However, if the US begins any plans of attacking the Soviet Union, the KGB operatives in the US must telegram or call immediately via their complex network of communication relays to warn the Soviet Union and a nuclear attack could be carried out even before the United States can harm a single speck of USSR soil.

"Thank you for this, Comrade Dimitri! Please say hello to our comrades in Moscow!" the two agents say to their boss. Logan nods and smiles as he inserts the agents' reports into his secret jacket pocket. The three then stand up and join the party. As the meeting has been adjourned, they now actually turn the disguise party into a real party. They laugh and chat (in English, of course) and drink beer and whisky amidst the music.

After two hours of partying, Logan tells his subordinates that he should be going now. While still making chatter noises and laughs, the five KGB agents salute their senior, and Logan salutes them back and smiles at them. He then leaves the room and the hotel.

Logan is a bit tipsy, but still has control over all his faculties. And so he hails a cab to bring him back to his own hotel. He returns to his room to stuff the reports inside the secret compartment of his suitcase. He then drops by the restaurant at the ground floor to have dinner. Despite being outside the USSR, he still makes the Orthodox sign of the Cross inside his mouth and prays quietly while pretending to look for the salt shaker, fearing that KGB agents are monitoring him. He knows that he is one of the most senior and most trusted spies of the Soviet Union, but he thought it would be prudent to still be careful of his own actions and assume that the KGB is also spying on him. The Soviet Union has caught a lot of KGB double agents lately and has executed quite a lot of them, so Logan thought it would be logical for the government to spy even on its own spies.

After dinner, he returns to his room. He takes a shower and brushes his teeth. He comes out of the bathroom completely naked as he turns the TV on and plops down on the bed, watching random American channels to entertain himself until he falls asleep.

Logan then spends the rest of his three-day stay in the United States just staying in his room, smoking, drinking, watching TV, and jacking off while imagining his dream blonde again. He only leaves his room to have breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks at the restaurant downstairs and a snack shop nearby.

When it's time for him to return to the Soviet Union, he boards a flight to London using his fake US passport as Logan Mitchell, then continues his flight to Moscow, aided by yet another KGB spy implanted at London Heathrow's immigration. He lands at Moscow's other airport, Domodedovo, where he presents his fake Russian passport as Vasilii Nikolayevich again, with the markings in the passport to warn the immigration officer that he is dealing with a KGB senior agent. And as he exits the customs area, Logan Mitchell/Vasilii Nikolayevich is back to being Dimitri Chernetsky.

After exiting the Domodedovo terminal, he is met by a fellow KGB senior agent who fetches him and shuttles him to the Kremlin on another black car. At the Kremlin,he hands over the coded reports of the spies there and also provides his superiors with a summary of the situation in the United States. Dimitri is praised for successfully completing his mission and for the safe delivery of the reports, and is given the rest of the week off as vacation.

As always, the brunette decided to stay home to just watch TV, drink, smoke and jack off once again while imagining his ideal man.

Days pass and Dimitri/Logan goes on with domestic KGB operations, such as monitoring government officials, his fellow KGB agents, and journalists. He is also tasked with giving authorization for 'interrogations' of suspects, which usually mean unspeakable torture. But instead of giving the authorizations himself, he refers the agents to other senior officials, stating that he only has authority in matters involving intelligence reports. The brunette is not the type of spy who is violent or brutal. In fact, despite being a KGB agent for almost 7 years since he turned 18, Dimitri hasn't shot or killed anyone, even though he was issued three pistols and an AK-47.

He is not a violent type of person, but it has not aroused any suspicion, because they see Dimitri as the type of Soviet official who doesn't like killing comrades, even the traitors. But for referring torture/interrogation requests to others who could issue approval, he actually doesn't like it, but he has to, since he works for the Soviet government.

Being a secret Russian Orthodox, his conscience continues to gnaw at him for supporting such an oppressive communist regime.

But he thinks to himself, _what could he single-handedly do anyway_? He's helpless.

And so every time he returns home, he prays in secret to be saved from his daily horrors, and for his country to be saved from such a cruel plight someday...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Spy goes to the GDR (I)

**Author's Notes****: Hi friends! I'm dreadfully sorry for the ultra-late reply. As explained in the new chapter for Big Time Pilots, I've been out of commission both from writing and from research work due to arrhythmia, anxiety and depression, plus the side effects of the medications (oh the irony lol). But now that I'm having a breather from all these annoying symptoms and side effects, I am now trying to convert the draft notes I made into actual chapters for all running stories I have. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter of Big Time Espionage! :)**

**Additional information****: Dimitri Chernetsky, our protagonist, is a KGB spy who uses the name Logan Mitchell during his last infiltration period in the United States. And since he eventually found the "Logan" name mysteriously familiar and 'kinda cool', we'll refer to him as **_**Logan**_** (in italics) in this chapter.**

**BIG TIME ESPIONAGE**

**Chapter 3 – The Spy goes to the GDR (Part 1)**

Dimitri wakes up to a sunny yet cold Russian morning, and he proceeds with his morning routine of cooking breakfast, taking a bath, dressing up and waiting for the unmarked KGB car to fetch him for his trip to the Kremlin.

For breakfast, he decides to make himself some _kotlety_ (small pan-friend meat balls) from the extra raw balls of ground pork that were left over in preparing his _kotlety_ dinner the previous night. He also fries up some chicken eggs. For something to drink, he makes himself some coffee and also gets a bottle of a mead-like alcoholic drink called _Medovukha_. And when he has prepared everything, he tucks himself in.

While eating, Dimitri looks at his fake US passport. _Logan Mitchell_… For some reason, he finds that name oddly familiar even though he was only assigned that American name on his last US spy mission. Prior to that, he went to the United States, the United Kingdom and West Germany using other fake American passports with his pseudonyms like _Kendall Henderson_, _Nicholas Smith_, and _Phillip Francis_. But why does _Logan Mitchell_ sound and feel familiar? He shrugs as he chews on his last _kotlety_ and bread, and since he really likes the name _Logan_, he starts referring to himself in his mind as _Logan_… _Logan Chernetsky or Logan Mitchell_? Meh, whatever, as long as it's "Logan", Dimitri thought to himself.

And after finishing breakfast, Dimitri, or rather, "_Logan_", makes the Orthodox sign of the Cross with his tongue and heads to the kitchen while praying mentally to wash and store away all the plates, glassware, cutlery and cookware. He also puts away the bottle of _Medovukha_ in the fridge. And before brushing his teeth and taking a bath, he checks all the places in his house to make sure everything is secure and unplugged, and all perishable food are all in the fridge so that nothing goes bad while he's away yet again for a week.

_Logan_ has been told he would be visiting the German Democratic Republic, or East Germany, to meet up with both KGB and Stasi officials there. His meeting with the Stasi is an official government-sanctioned meeting, while his meeting with the KGB will be a clandestine operation.

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, _Logan_ gets dressed with a very formal black and white suit combination, with a crisp white dress shirt and cufflinks, together with a black silk tie and an elegant belt, plus well-pressed black slacks, well-polished expensive leather shoes, and a well-fitting coat that makes him adorably handsome.

_Logan_ looks at himself in the mirror and admires how spiffy he looks. He needs to, because he will first be meeting up with more high-ranking KGB officials in the Kremlin before he takes his flight to East Berlin. Furthermore, his visit to the German Democratic Republic is official, since he will be given a temporary civil government official rank, aside from his KGB (and military) rank, and he will be there as an official representative of the Soviet Government with a special temporary diplomatic capacity. He also makes sure that his hair looks good both for the Kremlin meeting and the flight.

At exactly 8:00am, _Logan_ hears three short honks from outside his house, and brings out his luggage, briefcase and his extra overcoat before he locks the door. The driver of the KGB car, a junior agent, smiles and waves at his superior, instead of a salute, to avoid suspicion from the neighbours that _Logan_ is also part of the KGB, and helps him with his luggage. The two then get into the car and enjoy some light-hearted conversation as the junior KGB agent drives him to the Kremlin first, and then to Moscow's Domodedovo airport.

Although he can be really serious at work, _Logan_ is also a very friendly person and shows his friendly side to his subordinates, colleagues and superiors. His friendly personality enables him to get along with his fellow KGB members, helping diffuse the tension of the fact that KGB officials are actually suspicious of each other and are always spying on each other to catch double agents and other traitors. But _Logan_ is definitely a charming guy that even male colleagues do not see him as a threat, but as a friendly colleague and a loyal comrade to the Soviet Union.

Upon arriving at the Kremlin, _Logan's_ KGB subordinate says that he will just stay in the car while the brunette spy attends the hour-long meeting with his superiors and other higher-ranking KGB officials and even government officials. And so _Logan_ waves a friendly wave at his subordinate as he goes inside the KGB headquarters.

Inside the headquarters, _Logan_ proceeds to Meeting Room No. 3. As he opens the door, he sees that he is the first one in the room and he sits down on one of the seats at the end of the rectangular meeting desk. It was only 8:53am, and the meeting will start at 9am. While waiting for his superiors to arrive, _Logan_ decides to ponder again why "Logan Mitchell" sounds very familiar and sounds rather comforting, but he still can't figure out why. After a few minutes of deep pondering, _Logan_ finally gives up and decides to amuse himself by playing with his neck tie and his cufflinks.

As the clock in the room clicks and shows 9:01am, the door opens and three senior KGB officers come inside. _Logan_ knows that they hold the military rank of _Polkovnik_ (Colonel), and since he is just a _Maior_ (Major), he immediately stands up and salutes at the three _Polkovniks_. The three officers then salute back at the brunette. They then give out the Russian command equivalent of "at ease," and then smile and shake his hand. They also further lighten the mood by chatting with _Logan_ (in Russian):

"Comrade Major Chernetsky! How are you? It's been a long while since we met again!" says the first Colonel smilingly, who bore the surname Popovich

"Yes, indeed, Comrade Popovich. We missed this young lad for months. You did a great job in gathering the findings from the United States last time, and easing our worries that the Americans know about our true arsenal. The Soviet Union thanks you for a job well done!" says the second Colonel, who bore the surname Slutsky.

"Yes! Comrade Major Chernetsky! Job well done! We look forward to another successful mission by you in the GDR. Hopefully the agents have news about the behaviour of the German soldiers both in West Berlin and West Germany, and even have data about the soldiers there from France, UK and US," says the third Colonel, who bore the surname Alexeyev.

"Thank you very much Comrade Colonel Popovich, Slutsky and Alexeyev, sirs! I promise to do my best for the protection and glory of the Motherland!" Major _Logan_ Chernetsky says while bowing a bit and blushing at the extreme praises being showered upon him by the three superiors.

They weren't actually his direct superiors, because they were two ranks above him but the three have been very fond of the brunette because of his skills in gathering intelligence when he was still a low-ranking junior agent, his skills in compiling data from his subordinates and handling his subordinates when he became a senior agent (officially called a 'Controller'), and for his amazing skills of blending with the Americans. Amongst their junior and senior spies, _Logan_ had the best American accent and the most convincing facial features to blend in with the enemy.

"By the way, Comrades, where is Lt. Col. Kuznetsov?" _Logan_ asks, referring to Lieutenant Colonel Piter Kuznetsov, his direct superior and his mentor ever since he started his job at the KGB.

"Oh! Comrade Kuznetsov? He's already at East Berlin to meet with the other Lieutenant Colonels and Colonels operating there. Hopefully you could meet up when you're done with your Controller duties," Colonel Slutsky says.

"Oh! I see. No worries then. I look forward to seeing my boss there. Thank you for the info!" _Logan_ replies.

After a few more minutes, more KGB officials bearing higher ranks of Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel and Major Generals enter the room. _Logan _stands up and salutes to them, to which he receives a salute back and followed by friendly smiles and handshakes from the superiors. _Logan _is definitely a favourite both for his dedication and his personality.

And a few more minutes, officials from the Soviet government finally arrive at around 9:09am. They were high-ranking officials from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Atomic Energy and Industry and Ministry of Defence. As always, _Logan_ stands up to salute at them. Logan is the only lowest-ranking senior official in the room, but he was calm and relaxed because majority of the higher-ranking officers knew him and are friends with him.

The meeting finally begins, and _Logan_ is briefed about the first of his two missions in the German Democratic Republic. He is to meet with East Berlin civil government officials and the Stasi officers there to discuss about GDR-USSR relations, especially about military equipment trade. _Logan_ is to also receive information about the unique methods of surveillance and other tactics used by the Stasi, which focused more on psychological torture for traitors and the subtle ways that they are able to monitor majority, if not all of the East Berliners and even all citizens of East Germany. Moscow has received a slowly growing number of defectors and protestors at the fringes of the Soviet Union, and resorting merely to arrests, torture and immediate execution seems to no longer faze the dissidents, so the USSR is curious to try to learn from GDR's Stasi in other to quell the minor unrest happening in the far corners of the Union.

When 9:35am comes, the Soviet Government officials adjourn their half of the meeting and shake hands with _Logan_, wishing him safety and luck on his diplomatic mission. When the Ministry officials have left, the KGB officers then proceed with the second purpose of _Logan's_ mission. They instruct _Logan_ to give sealed papers to the Lieutenant Colonels and Colonels operating in East Berlin, but gives _Logan_ an idea that in the event that the Allied soldiers stationed in West Berlin and West Germany decide to intimidate the GDR militarily, the USSR will help the Communist German State by sending military help, or even launching nuclear missiles to West Germany if needed, and evacuate East Germans who are at the border of East and West Germany who could be affected by nuclear fallout in the worst-case scenario. _Logan_ acknowledges the instructions, but takes mental note that it could be a test of his integrity, or it could also be misinformation, and _Logan_ understands that the KGB is forced to have a sense of distrust, due to the threats of defection, double agents and other traitors. _Logan_ continues to prove himself trustworthy, but he understands if even he is under the surveillance radar of the KGB. That's the life of a spy, _Logan_ thought to himself. And about his role as a KGB Controller, he is to collate the reports gathered by the Captains and other junior officers (KGB Agents) operating in East Berlin, and to hand them a non-sealed document congratulating the KGB agents for doing their job and other news of assurances from the Kremlin.

And as the clock strikes 10:01am, the KGB officials adjourn the meeting, and they all take turns in shaking _Logan's_ hand and hug him and wish him good luck in his mission. Colonels Popovich, Slutsky and Alexeyev are last to shake his hand and hug him, and tell _Logan_ that they would be waiting for him and Lt. Col. Kuznetsov so that the five of them can enjoy having a drink upon their return. _Logan_ beams a smile and happily salutes at the three smiling Colonels.

_Logan_ then neatly puts the documents into his briefcase and leave the meeting room. He then proceeds to the waiting car that still has his luggage and they proceed to the Moscow Domododevo Airport for his flight to East Berlin. _Logan_ uses his official and genuine Russian passport bearing his name "Dimitri Chernetsky", and because of the subtle logos and signs in his passport, he is escorted into a diplomatic lane and is given VIP treatment at the lounge before his Aeroflot flight. At the lounge, _Logan_ helps himself to some sandwiches, boiled salted potatoes, his favourite _kotlety_, and a few shots of vodka and some orange juice.

After an hour, _Logan_ hears the boarding call for his flight to East Berlin. He is pleased to see that he's going to ride an Ilyushin IL-86, a brand-new aircraft introduced by USSR's Ilyushin Design Bureau. It is a large, plump airliner with wide wings and four engines. It's a refreshing change to the similarly-four-engined-yet-narrow-bodied Il-62 and Tu-154B aircraft that he always takes during his domestic and international flights. As he settles into his first class seat, he finds it very comfortable, and that the cabin was REALLY very tall and very wide. Compared to his previous flights where he is at the tourist class section of the plane, at the front he enjoys perks such as pre-boarding drink of juice and vodka, and he was the only first class passenger given a sandwich during the boarding process, since he is the only government official onboard right now. _Logan_ shyly tucks into the sandwich and his beverages while sheepishly looking out the window as the cabin crew continues with the boarding procedures.

After 15 minutes, the Aeroflot IL-86 cabin crew closes the doors and the flight crew begins their pushback. _Logan_, although a frequent flyer, pays close attention to the safety demonstration, both for his own safety, and also just in case one of the cabin crew or the passengers around him is a KGB agent ordered to monitor _Logan's_ actions.

After 10 minutes, the plane aligns itself on the runway and begins its takeoff roll, and in no time is airborne. Upon reaching the safe altitude, the flight crew turns the _fasten seatbelt sign_ off and the crew begin their meal service.

_Logan_ chooses the _okroshka_ (cold soup based on kvass, which in turn is a fermented beverage made from bread or rye, and sour milk), _pelmeni_, potatoes, and of course, _kotlety_ yet again. The brunette happily washes it down with vodka, water and juice. And after the meal service, _Logan_ politely asks the crew for coffee and refills as he reads a book about cats, which was a book that he presented at the KGB headquarters for approval for him to bring along in the flight.

The Aeroflot Ilyushin then lands at the Berlin Schönefeld Airport, the main airport of the German Democratic Republic. It was early evening, but _Logan's_ body clock is still at Moscow's time zone which is three hours ahead of Berlin time. Upon arriving at East Berlin immigration, the immigration officer sees a special Soviet government official stamp on one of the pages, which makes _Logan's_ civilian passport a temporary diplomatic passport. The immigration officer then calls up a special staff to escort _Logan_ into a VIP lounge for his clearance into East Germany.

In no time, _Logan_ is out of the airport and is fetched by a Wartburg 353 car sent by the East German government to bring him to his hotel. _Logan_ is briefly disappointed, because he was looking forward to riding in the smaller and cuter East German car called the Trabant. However, he thought to himself, he could have a chance after his official functions. And besides, _Logan_ felt like the bigger Wartburg car is better for his trip right now, because he is really tired and wants to stretch a bit.

As the Wartburg drives off from the airport to bring _Logan_ into the hotel, _Logan_ strikes a conversation with the friendly-looking government driver. He starts to talk to the driver in German.

(In German) "Hello! My name is Dimitri! Thank you for fetching me from the airport" _Logan_ cheerfully says to the driver.

The driver swerved a bit when he was startled that his VIP could speak German.

(In German) "Oh! Hello, Sir Dimitri! I didn't know you speak German?" the driver stutters as he tries to recover from being startled.

(In German) "Oh! Hahahaha! I am so sorry for startling you. Yeah, I've learned German because I am always being sent by the Soviet Government here at the DDR (Deutsche Demokratische Republik, the German acronym for GDR)." _Logan_ replies

(In German) "Oh! I see! That is wonderful! Luckily, I was able to learn a bit of Russian, but I am afraid that it is still very bad that I might embarrass the entire GDR by screwing up what I say to you haha!" the driver then said more comfortably

(In Russian) "Oh don't worry. I believe in your Russian skills! If you understood what I am saying, then you are an amazing guy!" _Logan_ says with a smile

The driver perfectly understood what his Russian VIP said and he looks at the rear view mirror and sees his handsome VIP smiling. _Logan_ also notices that his East German driver is a blonde guy with green eyes. The brunette tries to wonder if this is the "green-eyed blonde" guy that he always fantasizes about, but when the driver looks to the back a bit to talk to him in a more polite way, _Logan_ is a bit disappointed to see that he does not look exactly like his dream guy. But the driver is quite good-looking though.

(In Russian) "Oh, Sir Dimitri! Thank you so much for your kind words! I am deeply honoured!" the German driver says slowly to avoid mispronouncing anything

_Logan_ then laughs. (In German) "See? I told you I believe in your Russian skills!"

The two then continue chatting in a friendly way until they reach _Logan's_ hotel. The driver parks the car in front of the hotel, processes _Logan's_ check-in and helps him bring his luggage up to his room.

And at the hotel room, before the blonde driver leaves _Logan_ to rest, the brunette briefly stops him.

(In German) "Thank you, and… Oh wow, forgive my bad manners, I don't even know your name, kind sir!" _Logan_ says.

The German chuckles a bit. (In German) "Oh, don't worry Sir Dimitri, it's okay. I know you're tired so I thought maybe that's why you forgot. But, thank you for asking, my name is Hans Honecker"

(In German) "Wait. Honecker? Are you related to Erich Honecker?" _Logan_ asks wide-eyed, referring to the name of the leader of the German Democratic Republic, or more officially, Erich Honecker's position as the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Socialist Unity Party of Germany.

The German chuckles again. (In German) "Hahahaha! Well, to be honest, he's my uncle…" Hans sheepishly replies.

(In German) "Yikes! The nephew of the leader of East Germany was my chauffeur?" _Logan_ says as he starts to pale a bit

(In German) "No no no! Don't worry! It's part of my job! Because I'm a member of the SED" Hans assures _Logan_. The SED is the German acronym of the "Socialist Unity Party of Germany", or _**S**__ozialistische __**E**__inheitspartei __**D**__eutschlands_.

(In German) "Oh, then I guess that's a relief! I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Hans Honecker. And I thank you for a wonderful trip from the airport to the hotel. I am really grateful." _Logan_ says as he shakes the hand of Erich Honecker's nephew.

(In German) "You are very welcome! And thank you for being a nice person. Welcome to the German Democratic Republic, and I wish you success in your diplomatic mission here, Sir Dimitri!" Hans says as he lets _Logan_ rest and closes the hotel door gently.

_Logan_ then lets out a big sigh after nearly freaking out that he was actually chauffeured by and chatted with the nephew of that country's leader. He then chuckles as he sheds his outer coat and his suit. After taking a shower, he then changes into a simple white shirt and pyjamas. Afterwards, he calls up room service for dinner and something to quench his thirst.

In no time, room service wheels into his room his ordered dinner of bratwurst, potatoes and vegetable stew; and for his drinks he has a couple of bottles of _Vita Cola_ (East Germany's cola brand), four bottles of beer and a pitcher of water.

After finishing his dinner and drinks, _Logan_ then proceeds to brush his teeth. And he jumps on the bed and turns the TV on to watch random German news programs and a variety show called _Ein Kessel Buntes _(A Kettle of Colour).

_Logan_ thought his VIP government function to East Germany is a lot more awesome compared to his clandestine KGB missions. He knows he's gonna be busy starting tomorrow, but at least he's enjoying more comfortable privileges right now. He then smiles a bit as the jet lag, the beers and the comfortable bed finally made him close his eyes and sleep.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
